


The cat that got the cream

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Morning, and so is seven, cute cute cute, i mean obviously, kathryn is horny, like always, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The cat that got the cream

Kathryn is such an antisocial sleeper. It is the only time when she does not actively seek physical contact with me, when she chooses to slip away from my touch. Her patterns of relaxation are erratic at best. Her wild, racing mind is enough on its own to keep her awake for hours at a time, no matter how exhausted she may be. So I do not resent her desire to seek the best possible rest, in the best possible way. Instead, I relish the moments before she seeks her side of the bed - the moments when I hold her pressed to me, or feel her wrap her soft limbs around me from behind. Or those nights when I massage away the knots and stress in her back, my hands taking as much pleasure as they are giving. 

So I know, when she inches up against me, her body warm and supple, that she is already awake. I know that it is something else she wants; the same thing that she always wants, that we both do. She shimmies up against me and I smile uncontrollably, like the cat that got the cream. Because, really, what could be a more apt metaphor?


End file.
